


Make It Hurt

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Sirius Black, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, First War with Voldemort, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sirius Black Fest 2020, Snogging, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: He is doing it for information, nothing more.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 11
Kudos: 156
Collections: Sirius Black Fest 2020





	Make It Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 4: "He's doing it for information, nothing else." The prompt asked for Sirius/Lucius or Severus or Antonin. I decided to include all three!
> 
> This pandemic has me writing some dirty, dirty smut. I hope you enjoy! lol

The pub was a notorious Death Eater hangout. Sirius hadn’t bothered with a disguise. Malfoy was the first one to approach him.

“What are you doing here, cousin?” Malfoy’s white blond hair gleamed in the candlelight. 

“To tell you the truth, I’m looking for a shag.” Sirius winked. It wasn’t a complete lie. 

“I see,” Malfoy drawled. He tucked a bit of Sirius’ hair behind his ear. The same ear with the fang earring. “Now, I wonder what my dear wife would think if I buggered her first cousin?”

“I doubt she would want you buggering anyone who isn’t her.”

Malfoy clicked his tongue. “You really are estranged from your relatives.”

Sirius raised his chin. “Buy me a drink first.”

“Of course, Black. I’m not a savage.” Malfoy motioned to the bartender, a gaudy pearl ring on his finger. Sirius stared at that ring. It looked too feminine to be anywhere on Malfoy’s body. 

The bartender sent them over two tumblers of whiskey. Malfoy helped Sirius into a chair like a gentleman. Sirius drowned his whiskey in one gulp. He was trembling and hoped Malfoy didn’t notice. 

“May I be frank?”

“Yes,” Sirius said. 

“I find myself utterly shocked to see you here. Surely you know the types who patron an establishment like this one?” Malfoy fondled his silver staff with a lazy finger. 

“Maybe I like the danger.”

“All I need to do is flick my wrist and my men will take you upstairs and _end_ you. Does that make you hard?”

Sirius gulped. He had never lost his nerve and he wasn’t about to start now. “Going upstairs sounds like a brilliant idea but I want to go with you.”

Malfoy raised a sleek eyebrow. He had a cruel, beautiful face. His eyes were as blue as ice. “Do you really expect me to believe you’re here to shag me?”

Sirius shrugged casually. “Why not? I fancied you in school.”

“Lies,” Malfoy hissed. “I bet you don’t even like cock.”

“Let me prove it to you.”

Malfoy hesitated. The pub was smoky and dim, the fire all the way at the other end of the room. Even in the shadows, Sirius saw the flush on Malfoy’s cheeks. “Get on your knees then. I want everyone to watch.”

“Fuck,” Sirius whispered. He was aroused. At least Malfoy knew he wasn’t faking it. As Sirius lowered himself between Malfoy’s spread legs, he caught sight of Snape leaning against the wall. Of course bloody Snivellus was here. 

“Now open my trousers with your teeth,” Malfoy said. 

Sirius sucked in a breath. He eagerly put his mouth to the button on Malfoy’s trousers. He tugged at the fabric and Malfoy yanked his hair. “Don’t you dare tear the cloth,” Malfoy said. 

Sirius closed his eyes. He felt Snape watching him. He even thought he heard his heavy breathing. Sirius worked on the button on Malfoy’s trousers, using his tongue to ease it from its hole. He was drooling. 

“Good work,” Malfoy murmured once his trousers were open. He carefully eased down his underpants and trousers. His cock was half-hard and jerking. 

“Can I taste you, sir?”

Malfoy’s eyes lit up. “You want to be a good boy for me?”

Sirius nodded eagerly. “Yes, sir. I want to be so good for you, sir.”

This made Malfoy laugh. “You’re a good actor, Black. You should be on the stage.”

“Get on with it,” someone growled from the shadows. Probably Antonin. 

“Yes, do get on with the show.” Malfoy spread his legs further. He waved lazily to his cock. “It’s not going to suck itself.”

Sirius shuffled closer, his heart pounding. Malfoy’s cock looked delicious; it looked intimidating. Sirius wasn’t new to sucking cock but he had never sucked off a Death Eater. Taking a deep breath, he wrapped a hand around Malfoy, easing his foreskin down. Malfoy was red and weeping. Sirius stroked him a bit, trying to milk him.

Malfoy growled. “Get on with it.”

“Yes, sir.” Sirius eased his mouth around his cock. He swirled his tongue.

Malfoy grabbed his hair with both hands, yanking. “Take me down, Black. Stop teasing.”

Sirius sucked most of his cock down, all the way down. Malfoy’s cock breached his throat, and Malfoy shouted.

Sirius was enjoying himself. His own prick surged in his trousers, his underpants doing its best to soak up all his precome. Sirius bobbed his head. Malfoy was delicious, and his cock was the perfect size and shape. His thighs were already starting to tremble. _Yes._

“That’s a good boy,” Malfoy moaned. “You take Daddy’s cock so well.” 

Sirius moaned, too. He couldn’t help it. To his left, the heavy breathing had turned into panting. Sirius blindly raised his hand and gave Snape the bird. 

“I think he fancies you, Severus,” Malfoy said, voice strained. “Perhaps you should join us.”

“No,” Snape said. 

Malfoy urged Sirius to his feet. “We will be upstairs if you change your mind, Severus.” Multiple people groaned in disappointment. 

Sirius almost went for his wand. Upstairs was where they ended people. 

“Come along, Black,” Malfoy said, his cock still out. “I believe it’s time I fuck that tight arse of yours.”

Malfoy pushed him upstairs, his hands never leaving Sirius’ shoulders. Sirius was fucked up: There was a good chance he was walking to his death but his stiffy remained hard as rock. 

Sirius glimpsed another room - an office filled with Death Eater documents. That was where he needed to be. 

Malfoy pushed him into the first bedroom. The room was tiny and dirty, and smelled of whiskey and spunk. 

“ _Scourgify_ ,” Malfoy said, pointing his wand at the bed. He pushed Sirius onto the bed. With another wave of his wand, he spelled off Sirius’ clothes.

“Bloody hell,” Sirius said, now starkers and trembling in the cold. Malfoy looked at him then deliberately handed over his wand, which had fallen from his pocket.

For a split second, Sirius imagined himself casting the Killing Curse on Malfoy; but it would be stupid to kill Malfoy right now, when there was a crowd of Death Eaters in the pub below them.

Staring into Malfoy’s eyes, Sirius set his wand on the bedside table. Malfoy growled in approval and crawled on top of him. 

“Are you going to close the door?” Sirius said.

“No, I’m sure we’ll have visitors.” Malfoy kissed him. Oh. It was difficult thinking about danger and visitors when he was being kissed like this. Malfoy urged his mouth open, his tongue so very warm. All of Malfoy was warm. He looked like he was as cold as ice but he was burning up with heat. 

“Yes,” Sirius whispered against his mouth.

Moaning, Malfoy stroked his tongue with his own. Sirius’ head tipped back, letting Malfoy take control of the kiss. Malfoy reached down and wanked him slowly. 

“Oh, fuck,” Sirius said, muffled. He was enjoying himself way too much.

“Call me Daddy,” Malfoy commanded.

Sirius arched into his stroking hand. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Cast a lube spell. Get yourself ready for me.”

Nodding eagerly, Sirius did what he was told. He slid two wet fingers inside himself, opening his arse up. Malfoy watched him greedily.

“I had no idea you were a cockslut, Black. You didn’t even wince.”

Sirius fingerfucked himself quickly. His mouth dropped open. “Please, Daddy. I want your cock.”

“Jesus,” said someone from the doorway.

Malfoy didn’t look up. “Ah, yes, right on time, Severus. Come closer but you must stop sounding like a silly Muggle. I’m about to bugger Black within an inch of his life.”

“I’m only here to make sure he doesn’t murder you.”

“Of course, Severus. But do feel free to wank while you watch.”

“Daddy,” Sirius murmured, pulling Malfoy closer. He did it just to fuck with Snape.

“Now that I know what a cockslut you are, I think you’re more than ready for me.” Malfoy removed his clothes and crouched between Sirius’ thighs. He slicked himself up, then lifted him slightly, positioning him. 

“Please,” Sirius begged.

Malfoy entered him in one shift thrust. Sirius cried out. Fuck!

“Oh, Jesus Christ,” Snape said.

“Severus,” Malfoy said, teeth gritted. “It sounds like a nasty little Muggle is behind me. I’m _trying_ to enjoy myself.”

Sirius wrapped his legs around him. “Please, Daddy. I want it to hurt.”

Malfoy’s exhale was a hiss. He fucked Sirius hard, staring into his eyes. Sirius let all his pain play out on his face. Malfoy wasn’t small, not by a long shot. Sirius’ arse was aching. 

“Yes, darling. Just like that.” Malfoy increased his pace, his bollocks smacking. He reached down to fondle Sirius’ cock. “You’re so stiff for Daddy.”

Snape was moaning. Sirius twisted to the side, trying to see him. He had his cock out, and it was _big_. Snape was tugging himself quickly, almost violently. His face was flushed and sweaty. 

“He wants you to join us, Severus,” Malfoy said with some effort. “Can't you see how much he wants you?”

“Change positions,” Snape growled. “I want to see him on his hands and knees.”

“Don’t give me orders,” Malfoy snapped; but he eased out of Sirius. Sirius eagerly rolled onto his hands and knees, putting his arse in the air. He faced Severus now. He blew him a kiss and winked. 

Snape marched over to him and grabbed him by the hair. “Open your mouth, you dirty blood traitor.”

“Only if you ask nicely,” Sirius said. 

“Be nice to Daddy’s friends.” Malfoy parted his cheeks and thrust into him. Sirius stared Snape down as Malfoy fucked him roughly.

Snape tightened his hold, a few strands ripping from Sirius’ head. “I told you to open your mouth.”

Sirius dropped his mouth open and stuck out his tongue, still staring Snape down. “Good enough,” Snape grunted, and forced his cock past Sirius’ lips. It barely fit. 

“Just like that, darling,” Malfoy panted, now grinding into him. “Show Severus what a good boy you are.”

Sirius moaned again. He was blissed-out and overwhelmed. His brain had come to a screeching halt. 

Snape thrust into his mouth, over and over. Sirius was drooling, unable to really get his mouth around the enormous prick stretching his lips. It made sense Severus would have a big cock; the universe was bound to give him at least _one_ attractive trait. 

Sirius glanced up at him. Snape was gaping as he watched himself ruin Sirius’ mouth. His colour was still high, his face still sweaty. His nose was enormous - just like his cock. Sirius moaned deeply. 

“Don’t forget who’s balls deep in your arse, darling.” Malfoy yanked him back as he thrust hard. Sirius cried out, muffled by Severus’ prick. Sirius was aching to be touched, his own prick heavy and forgotten between his trembling legs. 

Sirius came off Severus’ cock for a moment. “Please, Daddy,” he said, meaning it this time. “I want to come.”

Malfoy smacked his arse. “Again. Daddy likes it when you beg him.”

“ _Please_ , Daddy! Let me come.”

“Christ,” Snape choked, and forced Sirius back down on his cock. Snape came a moment later, grunting, his bollocks hitting Sirius’ chin. Sirius sucked eagerly, loving how he felt him pulsing on his tongue.

“You’re making Daddy come,” Malfoy groaned, his thrusts losing rhythm. He stilled, hunched over Sirius. “Just like that, darling. Take Daddy’s come.” Sirius felt his semen drip out of him. 

Malfoy pulled out and flopped onto his back. He was snoring a moment later. Sirius stood up shakily, wet dripping down his legs, his arse throbbing terribly. Snape pulled him into a hungry kiss, and Sirius forced him to taste the remnants of his come. 

Snape wrapped a hand around his needy stiffy. He tugged roughly, still kissing Sirius. Sirius clutched him close. He was shaking, he needed to come so badly. When it finally happened for him, he threw his head back and let out a hoarse cry. Snape groaned, his hand quickening, milking him. Sirius thrust and thrust; there was a lot of semen, smearing everywhere. 

Snape kissed up Sirius’ throat. He whispered in his ear: “Trust me, Black.” Then he bent down and gathered Sirius’ clothes and shoved them into his arms. “Now get dressed and get the hell out of here.”

Still coming down from his orgasm, Sirius quickly pulled on his clothes. He was embarrassed now, and couldn’t meet Snape’s eyes. Malfoy was still snoring on the bed.

Snape pocketed Sirius’ wand and marched him out of the room and down the stairs. Sirius glanced at the office but Snape didn’t let him linger.

Downstairs, the other Death Eaters watched them eagerly. Snape nodded at them, his expression dull. They reached the back door and Snape shoved him down the few steps into the dark alley. 

For a moment, they stared at one another. Sirius saw Snape hesitate; he saw Snape imagining killing him. Then Snape chucked him his wand.

“Get out of here, Black. I’ll be forced to murder you if you come back.”

Sirius winked at him as he casually pocketed his wand. “Thanks for the shag, Snape. It was loads of fun.”

Snape sniffed. He looked entirely too bored. “You are one of hundreds, Black. This happens virtually every night.”

“Now I know why you really became a Death Eater.”

Snape narrowed his eyes. “Get the fuck out of here. I mean it.”

“Sure,” Sirius said, and walked away. 

Sirius was far away from the pub when he finally checked his pockets. He found a piece of parchment he had never seen before. The parchment contained the information he had been looking for. 

“Wow,” he muttered; then he laughed. Snape had slipped him exactly what the Order needed. Feeling well-fucked and relaxed, Sirius lit a fag and slowly made his way home. It had been a night full of many discoveries.


End file.
